There are many ways to generate waves into a body of water for the purpose of surfing, body boarding and body surfing and other water sport activities. The main ways artificial waves are generated in a body of water are vacuum water drop systems, pneumatic wave making chamber systems, air blower machines, flap wave makers, piston module wave makers that push forward and backward, plow type wave makers, pulled along on a track by a cable or motor, hydrofoil wave makers and plunger type wave makers. The current plunger wave makers for producing waves for surfing, are very expensive to fabricate and very expensive to construct and assemble.
The current plunger wave making inventions for producing waves for surfing in a body of water are Bennett, Bushey, Gunn U.S. Pat. No. 9,920,544B1 and Aaron Trevis, Patent No's 20170204627A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 10,501,951. Again, these plunger wave makers are very expensive to build and fabricate and are very expensive to construct and assemble. Previous wave making plunger inventions lack the ability to be placed along different shapes, produce waves in various angles and directions. The current inventions solve these problems.